Third times the charm
by Von Bon
Summary: James decides that it is time he asks Lily to be his forever. He’s got the proposal all worked out, he’s got the ring, but he hadn’t planned on it all going so very wrong. First time, second time, Third times the charm.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: James decides that it is time he asks Lily to be his forever

**Summary:**** James decides that it is time he asks Lily to be his forever. He's got the proposal all worked out, he's got the ring, but he hadn't planned on it all going so very wrong. First time, second time, Third times the charm.**

**Hope you enjoy ;)**

**----------**

**Chapter 1:**

"Lily, you are my rose among the thorns, you are the sparkle in the stars and you are the sun in my life. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life waking up with you by my side. So, Lily Emily Evans, will you marry me and make me happiest man in the world?"

James looked into the smiling face in front of him. "So, what you'd think?"

Sirius burst into laughter. "Ah mate. You've lost it." Sirius wiped away tears of mirth.

James raised his eyebrow. "So, how's Heather." This seemed to silence Sirius.

"Low blow, mate, low blow."

James knew that Heather was a touchy subject. Sirius liked to say that they had a "special" type of relationship but James knew Heather to be difficult, stubborn and have the special ability to remember every little detail, and could bring them up in a fight. Sirius and Heather often fought to the point where James was scared for the life of his- furniture, but it was never long and the two were together again.

"Sirius, now seriously. If you were Lily and I asked you to marry me like that what would you say?"

"Oh, James, oh James. Yes, yes I'll marry you!" Sirius said in a terrible imitation of Lily's voice. "Oh but I'd change the bit about the 'rose among the thorns'. It just doesn't work if she's named after a flower."

James thought about it for a moment and realized how stupid it sounded.

"So what should I change it to?"

"Don't look at me mate. If it were up to me, I'd just say 'you, me and a white dress, how about it?'" Sirius flopped down onto the couch again and grabbed the magazine that was lying next to him.

"Well you let me know how that works out for you."

"Why are you stressing about this? It's just a girl, mate."

"Lily is not just a girl, she's thee girl! And tonight has to be perfect. I don't want anything to go wrong. I've planned it all."

"Where you taking her?"

"I'm taking her to a place not to far from Cornwall. She said she really likes the country out there and I've got a whole picnic thing set up and when I propose, at that exact moment, a hundred lilies are going to appear around us and the one I have in my hand will open and reveal the ring."

"Well, good luck, mate." Sirius said, clapping him on the shoulder.

----------

"Oh, James, it perfect." Lily stood, gazing around, at the woods a short way off, a large blanket lain out in the clearing between the trees, candles in red jars, a picnic basket and an arrangement of pillows on the blanket. She turned to James, smiled and stood on tiptoe to kiss him on his cheek. James took her hand and led her to the blanket.

"May I offer you something to drink?" James said reaching for the picnic basket.

"Oh, I'd love something warm. Coffee perhaps?"

James handed her a mug of steaming coffee.

"It's chilly, isn't it?" Lily said, pulling the thin cardigan more smugly around her. The autumn air had a hint of cold to it, and Lily wasn't dressed for the outside.

James conjured up a blanket and tossed it over the pair of them. Lily snuggled closer to James and let her head rest on his shoulder. James held her close but could feel his own body shake with nerves.

He could smell her sweet perfume and could feel her cold hands wrap around his arm as they both lay back on the blankets and looked up at the stars.

"They beautiful, aren't they?" Lily gazed up.

"You know I would give them to you if your heart desired them." James said smiling into the cascades of red.

Lily rolled over a bit onto her elbow, so that her face was in front of James' and she kissed him. "I'm so lucky to have you."

James smiled in return. "I love you, Lily."

"I love you, too." Lily replied and pressed her lips to James' again. The kiss was and sincere. Lily pulled back and gazed at James for a moment, her emerald eyes sparkling in the candle light. She raised a hand, pushed James' hair back from his face, and then ran it across his cheek and jaw.

"You're wonderful." Lily whispered as she lowered her head to James' ear.

Not wanting to get carried away, James decided to change the subject. "I've prepared us a dinner. Are you hungry?"

Lily smiled seductively and whispered in his ear again "Famished."

James sat up and reached for the picnic basket. Out of it he pulled the various plastic containers with their dinner. James wasn't a great cook so there was an arrangement of finger food that one couldn't get too wrong.

He had made a special effort to at least make the garnishing and food look appetizing. He had even gone as far as to make little roses out of tomatoes, a trick he had learnt while helping his mother with the many dinner parties she held.

Lily reached for a cucumber sandwich and nibbling cautiously on the corner and was surprised to find that it was rather nice. "You've learnt to cook then?" She asked.

"Well, I hardly think cucumber sandwiches would ever be in a chef's final exam."

"I don't know, to get the perfect balance between bread and cucumber is rather tricky and the right butter to salt ratio is absolutely crucial." Lily teased.

Lily spent another few minutes playfully mocking James by picking up different foods, eyeing them and giving it a sniff before eating it and then delivering her critical opinion.

"Hell, she's beautiful." James thought as Lily laughed at the look on his face. James began to feel his leg twitch with excitement or was it perhaps nerves. He couldn't take the suspense any longer. He was going to ask her now.

"Lily." He said attentively. He took her hand and looked into her entrancing eyes. "Lily, you make me so happy, and-" he said. He looked down at her hand in his.

Lily began to fan herself with her other hand. James felt his own face become hot with emotion. "Lily, I want to ask you-"

Lily had pulled her hand away from him and was fanning herself furiously. James could see her face become more crimson with each passing second.

"Oh James." Lily covered her mouth with both hands.

"Sweetheart, I-" James broke off. "Lily, are you alright?"

"Was there any nuts in the food?" Lily asked in a rather thick voice, still holding her face.

"Yes, there was some in salad."

Lily looked at him in shock. "I'm allergic!" Lily dropped her hands for the briefest second and James could see her face already start to swell.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I forgot! We've got to get you to a healer!" James pulled Lily to her feet and a split second later they were gone.

----------

"Let me see your hand, let me see your hand!" Heather shouted when she saw Lily and James at the door. James, who slightly behind Lily, mouthed the word "No!" and shook his head furiously at Heather.

Lily's face wasn't swollen anymore but it was tear-stained and she was still sniffing a bit. Lily held out her hand in confusion. "Why do you want to see my hand?"

Heather saw James' frantic beckoning and realized that he must not have asked her. "I'm, uh, trying a new palm reading technique."

Lily still looked a little confused. "Oh, don't worry, I'll do it later. Do you want some tea? You look a little upset. " Heather lead Lily away into the flat's small kitchen. James could hear Heather say "Tea has this wonderful way of making everything better." Heather had a particular gift for feeding people the perfect comfort foods when they needed it the most.

James had rushed Lily into the emergency ward at St. Mungo's and after being treated with an anti-inflammatory charm and a few drops of anti-histamine potion, Lily was completely fine again. James had brought her back to the flat that he and Sirius shared. Heather was always around with Sirius.

James didn't want to leave Lily alone in her flat tonight, partly because the potion made one rather dizzy and sleepy and partly because he was still feeling guilty.

He found Sirius in the lounge, listening to some awful music over the radio. He lay stretched out on the couch with his hands folded in behind his head and his eyes closed.

James dropped into one of the armchairs. "She's allergic to nuts, did you know?"

Sirius opened one eye and raised an eyebrow in question.

"It was all going perfectly up until she ate of the salad that had nuts in it."

"So did you do it at least?" Sirius asked, cautiously.

"Oh yes, of course I did, the emergency ward of Mungo's is terribly romantic." James added sarcastically.

----------

**A/n:**** okay so this a fic I probably started six months ago and its just kind been sitting in my documents. I finally got to a point that I'm happy with it. **

**It's actually based loosely on some of the events of my parent, grandparents and a friend's engagements. This chapter is based on my friend's engagement. Her boyfriend ended up putting nuts in the salad on their picnic too. She swelled up like a balloon but he couldn't wait any longer and proposed to her in the emergency room at the hospital. **

**The character of Heather is dedicated to Lady Bracknell. She is such an amazing writer! She's under my favorite authors. Go check her out, and if you have time read her story "Disaster, also see Remus Lupin, love life of." If you do, you'll get the Heather references. **

**Anyway, please, please review, I'd love to know what you think. Do you have a favorite part or line? And if I get enough review, I might just update a little sooner. Just a little incentive. **

**Reviewers get a romantic Marauder of their choice and a complimentary picnic basket;)**

**Thanks **

**Von Bon**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: hello again. I'm finally came back from the family camping trip so I can start updating again. **

**Hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters. I do however own a hyperactive Alsatian who is currently chewing on my shoe. **

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"Let me see your hand, let me see your hand!" Heather shouted when she saw Lily and James at the door. James, who slightly behind Lily, mouthed the word "No!" and shook his head furiously at Heather.

Lily's face wasn't swollen anymore but it was tear-stained and she was still sniffing a bit. Lily held out her hand in confusion. "Why do you want to see my hand?"

Heather saw James' frantic beckoning and realized that he must not have asked her. "I'm, uh, trying a new palm reading technique."

Lily still looked a little confused. "Oh, don't worry, I'll do it later. Do you want some tea? You look a little upset. " Heather lead Lily away into the flat's small kitchen. James could hear Heather say "Tea has this wonderful way of making everything better." Heather had a particular gift for feeding people the perfect comfort foods when they needed it the most.

James had rushed Lily into the emergency ward at St. Mungo's and after being treated with an anti-inflammatory charm and a few drops of anti-histamine potion, Lily was completely fine again. James had brought her back to the flat that he and Sirius shared. Heather was always around with Sirius.

James didn't want to leave Lily alone in her flat tonight, partly because the potion made one rather dizzy and sleepy and partly because he was still feeling guilty.

He found Sirius in the lounge, listening to some awful music over the radio. He lay stretched out on the couch with his hands folded in behind his head and his eyes closed.

James dropped into one of the armchairs. "She's allergic to nuts, did you know?"

Sirius opened one eye and raised an eyebrow in question.

"It was all going perfectly up until she ate of the salad that had nuts in it."

"So did you do it at least?" Sirius asked, cautiously.

"Oh yes, of course I did, the emergency ward of Mungo's is terribly romantic." James added sarcastically.

James woke up to a crash. He kept his eyes closed hoping that the sounds would stop. Next came the scouts and swearing. He continued to lie silently, motionless on the sofa.

There was another crash and he finally opened his eyes and heaved himself into a sitting position on the sofa.

"Bugger, ouch, stupid bloody pot."

James knew this as morning routine. This was the joy of having Sirius make coffee when he was still half-asleep. James knew what would come next and on queue Heather's voice was heard.

"Sirius, are you all right? Oh poor baby, here, let me make it better."

James rolled his eyes and rose to his feet running his hand through his hair.

He entered the kitchen pulling as t-shirt over his head. Lily wasn't up yet, he'd take her coffee later. She could still sleep a while before she had to get up for work.

"Good morning." Heather said cheerily, setting a mug of coffee in front of Sirius and James. James thanked her and she turned back to the stove to prepare breakfast. Heather had a very strong maternal quality about her and would one day make the ultimate wife and mother.

Sirius looked down into the depth of his coffee mug and groaned.

"Do I have to go to work?" he asked.

"Rent's due on Friday." James said has he picked up the _Daily Prophet_ and read the headlines.

"Is that your way of telling me yes?"

"No, this is my way of telling you that the rent is due on Friday, it's your call to go to work or not." James smiled behind his newspaper.

Sirius groaned again and drank his coffee.

"James, so I take it that you didn't ask Lily last night?" Heather asked, as she flipped a pancake.

"No."

"Soooo, what are you going to do now?"

"I'll have to think of something else, don't I? I want it to be really special though."

"If you'd like my help arranging it, just shout. In the mean time, you better go wake her."

"Lily, sweetheart, Lily." James placed the mug on the bedside table. He sat down gently on the bed next to her. Lily had slept in his room, while he has slept on the sofa. He was brought up conservatively and so sleeping in the same bed was out of the question.

"Lily, darling, it's time to get up."

"Hmmm?" Lily groaned and started to untangle herself from the duvet. Her red locks were a mess and she looked groggy. She rolled over and looked up into James' face. "Mornin'" she said, smiling and stretch her arms above her head.

"I brought you coffee." James kissed her on the forehead and got up and crossed to the chest of draws and extracted some clothes.

"Heather's making breakfast, when you're ready. I'm just gonna have a shower."

"Mmm." Lily groaned and closed her eyes again.

James crossed his room and slipped into bathroom, closing the door behind him silently. He turned on the shower, pulled off his glasses and ran a hand over his face. He dropped his clothes in the hamper and step under the hot water, his forehead resting against the cool tiles of the wall.

_Last night was an absolute disaster, in every way possible. How am I going to fix this?_

James continued to stand under the spray of water. He hoped that the heat would help to sooth the ache in his neck, courtesy of the fine craftsmanship of the sofa.

A soft knock on the door jostled James from his thoughts.

"James," Heather called, "Your breakfast is getting cold."

"Yeah, okay, thanks. I'll be there in a minute."

Sitting down at the kitchen table a few minutes later, Heather presented him with an enormous stack of pancakes. Sirius was closing in on the bottom of his pile, while Lily was absentmindedly nibbling on hers, as she read the newspaper.

Lily was still wearing the t-shirt she had borrowed from James to sleep in and her jeans from the previous night. Even with her hair messy and no make-up, like this, she was a goddess. She was stunning. She took James breathe away.

Heather smiled smugly at her work. "Well, enjoy."

"Thanks Heather."

Lily looked up at the sound of James' voice and grinned.

"You sleep well?"

James groaned playfully.

"That well?" Lily mocked, raising an eyebrow and sliding her hand across the table and squeezing James' hand. James lifted their intertwined hands and kissed Lily's.

Lily tilted her head to the side and regarded James for a moment before getting up. "Well, I better get to work." She announced.

She pulled James with her to the bedroom to gather her thing before she left. "You wanna come over to my place tonight?" Lily inquired as she draped her arms around his neck, and looked up at his handsome face.

"Hmmm, sure." James bent down and kissed Lily's neck and she tilted her head to one side to allow him better access. He kissed the hollow beneath her ear and he could feel her shiver. He pressed feather light kisses down her neck again.

"You keep doing things like that to me, and I might never get to work." Lily whispered as she brought a hand to James' face and directed his lips to hers.

Her lips crashed to his and she pulled herself closer to him, James arms enfolding around her waist and landing on the small of her back. Lily groaned in pleasure and deepened the kiss.

"Is it really such a bad thing if you stay with me all day?" James whispered when they broke apart.

Lily pouted. "It's only bad for my boss. But, hey, it's not like I'm employee of the month or anything." Lily back towards the bed, pulling James with her by the collar.

Lily pulled James into another kiss, never breaking contact as they lowered themselves to the bed. Somewhere in the front of the apartment, the doorbell rang.

James only vaguely heard Sirius open the door. How was he supposed to concentrate on anything other than the Aphrodite before him? He pressed another round of feverish kisses down Lily's neck.

"James Henry Potter!" a shrill voice rang out.

James dropped his head to Lily's shoulder and groaned, Lily let out a snicker half way between amusement and frustration.

"Mrs Potter, you look lovely today." Sirius voice floated up, loudly. It was a warning for James. He heaved himself off the bed and pulled Lily with him.

"Sirius Black, don't even get me started on you. When was the last time you shaved?" The voice rang again.

Mrs Potter, James' mother loved Sirius like a son and therefore he got the same slack as what her own son got.

James grabbed his glasses, straightened his shirt and pulled open the door. He proceeded down the hall, Lily following behind him.

"Mum!" he greeted, cheerfully as he smiled down at the slender, middle aged women with her auburn hair in a short bob. Although she worn a stern look at the moment, she was actually a terribly kind and loving person.

James extended his arms wide as he attempted to hug her.

"Oh, don't give me that." Mrs Potter replied, swatting aside his arms. "You were suppose to owl me last night."

"Something came up." James answered, glancing towards Lily.

Mrs Potter looked to Lily too. "Lily, love, how are you?" She extended her arms to Lily and pulled her into a tight hug. She released Lily again and held her at arms length.

"I'm well, thank you Mrs Potter." Lily replied as the slender woman regarded her, holding her hands.

James noticed that his mother was running her thumb over Lily's fingers on the left hand. She smiled a final time at Lily before dropping her hands.

"Um, well, I've got to get to work. Nice seeing you again Mrs Potter." Lily turned to James, "I'll see you later." She pecked him on the cheek before taking a step back, turning on the spot and disappearing.

The moment Lily was gone, Mrs Potter rounded on her son, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I though that when I got up this morning, I would have a future daughter-in-law."

"Yeah, that didn't quite work out like we planned." James mumbled, running a hand nervously over his neck again.

"What did you do?" She asked in a dangerous voice. Sirius, who was still standing awkwardly next to James, noted the situation.

"Heather, did you call?" He asked, bustling off to the kitchen.

"Why do you naturally assume it's my fault?" James asked, trying to sound offended. His mother simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"She may have had an allergic reaction to the nuts that were in the salad." James answered, looking at the floor and shuffling his feet.

"You tried to kill her with a salad?!" Mrs Potter screeched.

* * *

**A/n: okay so a sort of in-between chapter. Again it based on my Aunt Sandra's reaction when she found out that her son had nearly killed his fiancée. Yes, I know, she is a little melodramatic but what can I say ;)**

**So let me know what you think. Favorite line or part? Review please.**

**Von**


End file.
